These lines between hate and love
by Silentdepths
Summary: Have you ever heard the saying ‘there’s a thin line between hate and love’? Yeah me to. I never understood it though… until now. Sorry I suck at summary’s. KyoxYuki don’t like, don’t read.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: These lines between hate and love.**

**Summary:** **Have you ever heard the saying 'there's a thin line between hate and love'? Yeah me to. I never understood it though… until now. (Sorry I suck at summary's). KyoxYuki don't like, don't read. **

**Warning: Shounen-ai, if you don't like this I suggest you make your way out of here. Also there could be a bit OC in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket, if I would I wouldn't be writhing this.**

**Authors note: Well this is my first story I do in the Fruits Basket aria, so please don't be to hard on me. I also apologize for my bad grammar, English isn't my mother language. So enjoy the story . **

**Keys:**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**Chapter 01: The school play**

Have you ever heard the saying 'there's a thin line between hate and love'? Yeah me to. I never understood it though… until now. When this started? I don't know. I just know that I feel this way. But… that doesn't mean that I don't wonder how or why. On the contrary, I only have more questions. But , you'll never know that will you? You will never know that I love you. Because I locked them away, I lock all my feelings away. All those dreams, all those hopes and wishes. I locked them all away.

So now I stare out of this window as I see the rain falling. And… I can't keep myself from questioning. Questioning… if I would ever stop falling… and if I do, would you be the one who will catch me?

All these questions are driving me insane. But I can't push myself in asking you, if maybe…you feel the same way. I'm a coward aren't I? I mean I can fight you and insult you all I want, but I can't ask you a simple question. You know why? 'Cause I already know the answer.

And I know that if you would read this, you would probably be laughing now. But I just want to say that…. no matter how many times I insult you or fight you, I'll always love you. Always. Even if you'll never want to see me again after reading this letter.

So I apologize for everything I've done to you. And I hope that one day you can forgive me.

Yours sincerely,

Kyo.

Silently he put down his pen, as he looked over his letter. It was a shame he didn't have the guts to send it. He smiled at the thought as he strolled over to his desk. He opened one of his drawers. The drawer was filled with letters, all those letters, not one of them would ever be send.

He turned back to the window. As he looked out of the window, he saw the full moon. Shining there alone, surrounded with darkness. 'Alone' he thought 'just like me'. He felt a silent tear running down his cheek. No! he would not cry for that basterd!

To late, he was already crying. Snobs filling the silent night as he hugged his knees, crying himself to sleep.

#A few days earlier#

It was a normal morning at the Sohma residence. One just like every other. Tohru was cooking breakfast, Shigure was sitting at the table drinking tea and Kyo and Yuki where fighting…. again.

"Why don't you just leave me alone!".

"Why don't you fight me!".

"Because it's 7 o'clock in the morning!".

"Ha! You're just afraid of me!".

"I'm not you baka neko!"

"Kuzo nezumi!".(1)

Shigure sighed as he finished his tea. He silently blessed god for school, because if that didn't exist he would be stuck here with Kyo and Yuki fighting all day. 'And that would be hell in its purest way' he thought as he saw how the three teens left the house. Kyo and Yuki still fighting.

The rest of the day was a blur, a stressful and boring blur. It was the last class for the lunch brake and Kyo was already feeling like his brain was mashed into some juicy substance (2). He sighed as he looked out of the window. 'This has got to be the most boring day of the week' he thought.

He saw some people playing basketball on the field near the school. He recognized them, although not immediately. They were all in the final year and they played in the competition team. He turned his head back to the class at the sound of the second bell ringing.

A group of girls entered the class, they stopped to stand in a circle, and in the middle of them? Yes you got that right, the dammed rat.

He heard the girls giggle. "Oh Yuki-Kun would you be my date for the winter gala?". Kyo growled in irritation. That was the 10th girl this week that asked the kuzo nezumi for a date.

"Well your in a good mood today Kyon-Kyon". The Yankee, just what he needed to cheer up his day.

"Don't call me that" he growled not taking his eyes of the group in front of him. The Yankee followed his eyes and smiled.

"Well, well, well Kyon-Kyon; if I didn't know you as good as I do, I would have thought you were jealous of them". Jealous! Of those girls! Never, not over his dead body would he be jealous of those girls. He turned around to say that to the Yankee's face, but she was already gone.

He turned his attention back to the group. He felled a strange feeling in his stomach, like someone tied a knot in it. 'I can't be jealous of them, can I ?...Wait what am I thinking! Oh I really have to cut down on the fish'. But even if he was positive that he wasn't jealous, he couldn't help himself from steeling a glance from the nezumi.

On that moment the teacher came in.

"Alright class take your seats" she said sounding very exited. 'alright' Kyo thought 'this is strange, miss Tasaki usually isn't this happy'.

"Class I have some exiting news, our school is doing a play this year and you are selected to play it". After hearing some exiting squeaks from the girls she continued. "The chosen play is Romeo and Juliet, so if you would put your name on a piece of paper we can decide who plays which role".

After everybody was finished with writing his or hers name down, the pieces of paper were thrown in a hat. "Now" miss Tasaki said "I will say a role and the person's name who I pull out of this hat will get that part".

"Oh I hope Yuki's Romeo" some girl whispered. "Yes and then I hope I will be Juliet" an other said. 'Pff' Kyo thought as he heard the girls giggle 'Like that would ever happen'.

"Alright the part of Juliet is for….Yuki sohma!". On that moment Kyo thought he would die laughing, as he looked at the shocked expression on Yuki's face. The kuzo nezumi played Juliet! That would teach that dammed rat!

He was so busy with trying to stop laughing about Yuki being Juliet that he almost missed the next thing the teacher said. "And the part of Romeo goes to…..Kyo Sohma!". Well that certainly helped him to stop laughing. Actually it made him feel more like crying. He and THE DAMMED RAT! He was in total shock. On that moment everything became black before his eyes and he felled himself falling into a dark pit.

**(1)I don't know if I spelled that right.**

**(2)That's how I feel after a boring day of school.**

**Well did you like it? or did you hate it, Please review and tell me what you think of it. **

**-Neko-Thenshi**


	2. Juliet’s dress

**Title: These lines between hate and love.**

**Summary:** **Have you ever heard the saying 'there's a thin line between hate and love'? Yeah me to. I never understood it though… until now. (Sorry I suck at summary's). KyoxYuki don't like, don't read. **

**Warning: Shounen-ai, if you don't like this I suggest you make your way out of here. Also there could be a bit OC in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket, if I would I wouldn't be writhing this.**

**Authors note: Well here's the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**Keys:**

"**talking"**

'**thinking'**

**Chapter 02: Juliet's dress **

Slowly he opened his eyes, the light of the morning sun blinding him. Where was he? He groaned as he felled a painful twinge in the back of his head. What happened? He opened his eyes again as he started to remember. Boring day of school…school play… Romeo and Juliet…. Yuki. The name reverberated in the back of his mind.

He nearly jumped so high he could reach the sealing as he felled something rustle under the sheets. He quickly turned to see a silver haired man. 'déjà vu' he thought as he saw Yuki's weird brother stir. "Kyo! Fancy meeting you here!". Scratch that, Yuki's PSYCOTICbrother.

Quickly he slipped out of the futon and stood up. Or actually tried to, because the moment he stood he fell back on the futon again. Hitting the floor with the back of his head.

"Auw grrr stupid floor" He said as he rubbed the back of his head while giving the floor one of his best glares.

"If I were you I would lay down for a minute or two" the snake said "we don't want you to faint again now do we".

"Faint?" He asked surprised. He fainted? "but why? Why did I faint?".

"Well apparently you were so trilled to hear that you and my little brother have the leading part in your school play that you fainted" Ayame smirked. 'Why that annoying snake! When I can stand properly again I will show him how trilled I am!' Kyo thought. But just when he wanted to shout some curse words at the snake, Hatori walked in.

"Ayame, Yuki wants to speak to you" he said as he walked over to where Kyo was.

"Alright Tori, take good care of the kitten while I'm gone" he said with a smile and walked out of the door.

Hatori sighed as he shook his head. "Alright" he said turning his attention back to Kyo "how do you feel?.

"Normal I guess" Kyo said as he shrugged. Why did doctors always ask that? Was it some kind of rule they had to follow or some thing? The same with psychiatrists, only most of the questions they asked hadn't any point at all. For example: and fluffy how was your relationship with the rest of the pack. See no point at all.

"No headaches?"

"Nope".

"Or dizziness?".

"Nope".

"Do you feel nauseous?".

"Nope".

Hatori sighed again and rubbed his eye. He looked very tired. "Kyo why did you faint?".

'Well isn't that obvious, I am Romeo and the kuso nezumi is Juliet! As simple as that!' Kyo thought, but he maintained himself.

"I don't know".

"Does this have something to do with the play?".

'Way the go Einstein!' a little voice in the back of Kyo's mind said, he really didn't like all these questions.

"You know Kyo" Hatori said when Kyo didn't answer his question "There's a thin line between hate and love"

"What?" Kyo asked, not understanding what Hatori was talking about.

Hatori ignored the question. "Alright, If you still feel normal after ten minutes I'll let you go home, but for now try not to move to much okay?". Kyo could only nod as he heard a loud scream coming out of the other room. After that a girlish squeak from Ayame could be heard and some more screaming.

After a few seconds the door opened reveling Ayame who was dragging something with him that apparently didn't want to be seen. He smiled as he brushed some of his silver locks out of his face. "Ladies and gentleman, I give you Julliet!" he said as he stepped aside. And there in the door opening stood Yuki… in a LIGHT PINK BALL DRESS.

Kyo had expected that he would start laughing and make fun of Yuki, but to his own surprise he didn't. All he could do was stare. He felled his heart beat quicken as he noticed how the dress outlined all the nice parts of Yuki's body he had failed to notice before.

"Well" he heard Ayame say "what do you think?".

"I uh, I" Kyo stuttered, not knowing what to think of it. He thought he hated Yuki. No wait, he still hated Yuki, right? RIGHT! 'Oh I'm so confused'.

"How should I know! I'm not a girl, ask Tohru!" he said snapping out of his trance.

"Oh but Kyo, you have to admit my little brother looks good in this dress" Ayame said with a smirk.

"Maybe a little" Kyo said. 'Oh please tell me I didn't say that out loud, please say that.. oh shit' Kyo thought as he saw the shocked face of the nezumi. He had to get out of here now! He quickly stood up and walked out of the door.

"See little brother, everybody thinks you're the prettiest girl around" was the only thing he heard before he left.

It was a sunny afternoon, the birds were whistling there all known song and there stood a light breeze. It was quiet and peaceful. Slowly a figure made his way through the park. He had light orange hair that hung over his eyes. A light flush on his cheeks. He walked quietly, repeating one name over and over in his head like a mantra. 'Yuki'.

**Alright that was the second chapter I hope you liked it, and that you will excuse my bad grammar and please review.**

**-Silentdepths **


End file.
